


Rarer than a Blue Moon

by JoMouse



Series: Sterek Week 2020 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, sterekmoon, sterekweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: Stiles and Derek celebrate the Blue Moon.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985668
Comments: 16
Kudos: 56





	Rarer than a Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and Salutations.
> 
> This is just pure silliness, but I couldn't resist with the theme of "Blue Moon".
> 
> Big thanks to my beta [Marie](HTTP://quietzap.tumblr.com) for putting up with me and my crazy brain.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and get at least a small chuckle out of it!
> 
> xx-Joey
> 
> Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.

Stiles laughed at the scowl on Derek’s face as they stood in line. “C’mon, Der, we gotta do it!”

“We don’t  _ gotta _ do anything,” he grumbled as they stepped a bit closer, thankful the line was at least short because the sweet smells in the shop were overwhelming to his senses and he really just wanted to get back outside and away from them all.

“Look, this only happens every couple of years,” Stiles argued, stepping forward when another person acquired what they were waiting for and made their way out of the shop.

“It happened twice in 2018,” Derek said, snappishly but digging into his pocket to dig out his wallet, knowing he’d already lost the battle even before Stiles had shown up at his loft with a ‘brilliant idea to celebrate the day’. 

As the line moved slowly, Derek checked his watch; sundown was coming and he could feel the itch and pull beneath his skin, glad he had control. As Stiles laid a hand on his arm, concern in his eyes, he was even happier that he had his anchor beside him. Smiling softly in the way he only did at Stiles, he let out a breath as they approached the counter when the harried-looking girl behind the glass called out, “Next!”

Stiles bounced up to the counter, dragging Derek with him. “Two double scoops of Blue Moon in sugar cones!” he said to the girl.

“One of those in a cup, please,” Derek grumbled next to Stiles, knowing there was already going to be a mess and not needing his own ice cream to melt and also knowing if he tried to get a single scoop, Stiles would get him a tri-

“Make the cup one a triple scoop!” he declared, laughing at the look of horror on Derek’s face. The girl glanced at Derek who shook his head, ignoring Stiles’ squawks of outrage.

When they got outside of the shop, Stiles' ice cream was already beginning to drip down over his hand and he was going on and on about just how much he loved Blue Moon ice cream. “You do know it’s just vanilla with blue food coloring, right?” Derek asked as he sat down on a bench because there was no way he was letting Stiles into his car until the ice cream was gone and he was completely washed down with wet wipes.

“Blasphemy!” Stiles shouted before growing quiet as he took a few more licks, Derek looking away from his tongue digging through the melting blue coldness. “This is definitely not vanilla! It takes like a marshmallow mixed with rainbows.”

Derek opened his mouth to argue but realized the futileness of it before he uttered a sound and leaned over to press a kiss to Stiles’ blue lips instead. Licking away the ice cream that had transferred to his own, he gave Stiles a wink. “Okay, maybe not vanilla.”

Stiles shoved him and pouted when he dropped his cone on the ground. Before he could stand up and go back into the shop, Derek handed over his cup. “I was full anyway,” he told him, leaving him to finish it to clean up the cone from the ground.

Returning from dumping the trash in the garbage, he saw that Stiles was scrapping the bottom of the cup to get every last bit of the ice cream. “You do know that you can eat Blue Moon ice cream when there isn’t a Blue Moon, right?”

“Where’s the fun in that? It makes it special!” Stiles declared, sputtering when Derek rubbed a wipe across his mouth before taking the wipe away to clean himself up, muttering under his breath until he was done and threw the now-blue wipe in the trash. “I can’t wait until August 22, 2021,” he declared climbing into the car.

“You are such a child,” Derek told him, starting the car and heading towards the woods to meet up with the rest of the pack for the full moon, his eyes glowing Alpha red as he felt the pull of the moon as it began to rise. 

“You love me,” Stiles told him, reaching over to hold his hand and squeezing it tightly.

“Yes, I do,” he responded, pulling their joined hands up to press a kiss to the back of Stiles’. He really did love his crazy mate and a love like theirs was even rarer than a Blue Moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Coem say 'hi' on tumblr. I'm 'josjournal' over there!


End file.
